Satoru Ōtsutsuki (Earth-1513)
For the mainstream character see: Nate Grey, or see alternate reality versions. Lord Satoru Ōtsutsuki (b. November 15) is a shinigami, and the captain of the 20th Division of the Gotei 13, and his lieutenant is Masami Ōtsutsuki. He was previously the lieutenant of the 9th Division, serving under Captain Kaname Tōsen. 'History' Early Years Satoru was born into the Ōtsutsuki clan, and grew up in the Ōtsutsuki Mansion in Seireitei. He would spend countless hours training, preparing to take over the leadership of the Ōtsutsuki family. After graduating from the Academy, Satoru was assigned to the 9th Division, and was eventually promoted to the rank of lieutenant. Expansion of Gotei 13 With the expansion of the Gotei 13 in 1981, Satoru was recommended by Kaname Tōsen to become captain, due to his leadership skills, strength and intelligence. He was named the captain of the 20th Division, assigning his younger sister, Masami, as his lieutenant. 'Powers' Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: Satoru is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Master: Satoru has been shown to be exceptional in the art of Shunpo. He is capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. Kidō Master: Satoru has displayed great knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He is proficient enough to use high-level spells to great effect even without incantation, and can use multiple spells in rapid succession. Additionally, his prowess allows him to create his own spells or modify existing ones to suit his own purposes. Immense Spiritual Power: Satoru possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, he possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His Reiatsu is purple. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Satoru is one of the most intelligent beings in Soul Society. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Zanpakutō: Raiun ("Thundecloud") is Satoru's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of (guard). It has a bronze guard, with bright purple hilt-wrapping and a dark purple sheath. His Zanpakutō is a Lightning-type. *'Shikai:' Raiun's release command is "Strike Down". In its Shikai form, Raiun turns the blade into two bending prongs with protruding thorns facing inwards, looking similar to an insect's scissors. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Raiun allows Satoru to control lightning and energy. ***''Horn Buster:'' Satoru fires a blast of lightning from his sword. *'Bankai:' Kaminarimushi ("Thunder Beetle"). Upon activation, an explosion of Reiatsu erupts around Satoru, and when it disperses, his zanpakutō has formed a dark purple exo-skeleton on his back, with four arms and he gains four lightning bolt-edged wings. **''Bankai Special Ability:'' When activating his Bankai, Satoru's control of lightning and electricity becomes much more refined, becoming able to convert the energy into electrical currents. The human body is controlled with electrical signals from the brain, but a person who had those electrical signals cut off with this technique will become unable to make their body move as they want. By transforming the Reiatsu within one's body and giving it the properties of electricity, one creates an electric field. As soon as a strike of the hand lands, electricity is poured into the enemy's nervous system, severing the signals and deranging their body control. The target's body moves in any way, except how they want it to move. For the common person, battle, not to mention even just walking, will become impossible. ***''Electro Shocker:'' Satoru charges his body and arms with electricity, and fires a ball of electricity. 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Shinigamis Category:Married Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Scorpio (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-1513 Characters Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Kido Masters Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Twins Category:Nobility